


Welcome Home

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Bob's home, Buffin ship, F/M, Muffin happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: Just a little thing that came up after this little thing:*Gillovny texting about Bob and Muffin.*G: How is Bob doing?D: He's fine but kind of sad lately.G: Oh, why?D: I guess he's homesick. He wants his little muffin.G: His muffin misses him, too.  She will make him very happy when he comes back to her.D: He can't wait for that.G: Neither she can.





	Welcome Home

David flew to London just to see Gillian — and also visited his sister, of course. Gillian's kids were out for the weekend; it was a good time for her and David to enjoy each other at home.

He was about to ring the doorbell when the door was suddenly opened from the inside.

“Hey, handsome!” Gillian said to the man standing in front of her with a huge smile — he was looking sexy as hell.

David smiled warmly with his eyes full of love. He found so charming the warm welcoming at his expected arrival.

“Hi babe.” he said feeling flattered as looking at Gillian.

"Come in." she took a step back and he walked in to the house.

After closing the door she asked, “How was your trip? Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes I did.” he dropped his suitcase and took a step closer to her.

There was a 47 days gap without touching each other until yesterday.

He glanced up to her eyes, and then grabbed her closer with his arms around her waist. They gazed at each other for a moment. When David looked down for a second, Gillian got closer to his lips — her breasts were pressing against his chest since the moment he got closer; then she grabbed his neck with her own hands.

She gasped a deep breath and they kissed passionately. The moist, hot velvet of his tongue delving into her mouth over and over again. It made her to feel a burst of heat rushing through her body. He pulled her even closer to him, squeezing her ass with both hands and rubbing his pelvis against her. He was already hard; she could feel it growing inside his pants as her sex throbbed in response.

He calmed down slowly his kiss, pulling back until their lips were completely separated and they glanced up to each other's eyes.

She sighed. “I guess there's another dude who can’t wait to see me… ah!?” she said as sliding down her hands to his waist to the top of his pants, “And it wants to say hi…” then she put her hand inside his pants. “Hi, Bob!” she smiled at him, grabbing his cock.

David pushed her against the door and pressed his body against hers. She moaned. He kissed her again with passion while taking off her dress to the waist level only and pulled down her panties to her knee’s level.

“Let's go upstairs!” Gillian whispered loosing breath while resting her hands on his chest.

“Later.” he mumbled gruffly against her lips. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. “Bob cannot wait any longer, he needs to be inside of his muffin” then he pulled down his pants to the knee’s level.

Gillian smiled biting her bottom lip, bringing her legs together and her panties fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them as looking at him. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and grabbed it.

“I'm sure she’s so ready for Bob.” David said with a smug look on his face. He grabbed her leg with his left hand so she held David with her leg around him.

“Where is the lie?” she whispered, feeling Bob hard and penetrated gently sliding into her wet Muffin.

Then he began fucking her in a slow easy rhythm, sliding his Bob all the way in, then almost all the way out.


End file.
